Fate or Chosen Path
by razamataz63
Summary: This is an All Things missing scene One Shot.


A/N: This is my first attempt at publishing something that I have written. I know that All Things has been done to death, but I just couldn't help myself. I just love Mulder and Scully and wanted to share the love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing(Boo Hoo). Mulder and Scully are owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made from this endeavor.

**Fate or Chosen Path**

Mulder looked over at Scully and she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but stare. 'God she is beautiful', he thought to himself. He gently tucked a strand of her shiny red hair behind her ear. How he loved this woman! If only he could tell her...show her how much. Before temptation got the better of him, he gently tucked his Navajo blanket around her delicate sleeping form and left her to sleep on his couch.

He went to his seldom used bedroom and took off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. The faucet was dripping. He had to get the super to fix that when he had time, he thought to himself. He grabbed the toothpaste and began brushing his teeth.

Scully stirred on the couch. She opened her eyes and the room was dark. The only light emanating from Mulder's aquarium. She looked down and noticed that she was covered with Mulder's Navajo blanket. She must've fallen asleep while they were talking. Then she realized that she hadn't told him the most important part of her self-discovery. But where was he? Was he asleep already? Why couldn't she have stayed awake a little longer, while she had the courage to finally tell him?

Suddenly, as if in answer to her silent questions, she heard the water running in the bathroom. Mulder was still awake! It's now or never, she thought.

She got up off of his couch and walked towards his bedroom with trepidation. 'God, please give me the courage to do this', she thought to herself.

She was standing in the middle of the room when he came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of Marvin the Martian boxers. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing there with a shy smile upon her face. A look of complete surprise came over his face. For a second, that seemed like an eternity, all she could do was stare, breathless and speechless at the sight of him. At the sight of his almost naked, muscular body in front of her. Her mouth went dry, and she licked her lips, trying to speak.

Mulder finally broke the silence.

"Scully, what...when did you wake up?", he asked nervously.

Scully finally got her equilibrium back and answered him.

"Just a minute ago. I woke up alone on the couch and wondered where you went. I...um...wanted to finish our conversation...um...that is...um...if you're not too tired, of course", she said hesitantly.

Mulder stared at her for a second and wondered where she was going with this. "Sure...a yeah...we can talk. Just let me throw some clothes on."

"You don't have to..." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "I mean if you don't want to", she recovered as she felt herself blush from head to toe.

Mulder noticed but said nothing. "Okay. Why don't we just sit here and talk", he said as he sat on the end of the bed and patted it beside him.

Scully sat down on the bed but left enough distance between them so that she would be able to concentrate. Then she began, looking down as she spoke.

"Remember when I said that all choices could lead to this very moment", she asked without looking at him.

He nodded, "Yeah. That says a lot. One wrong choice and we might not be here now". He let her continue.

"What I wanted to say..." God, she was nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same way? But, she had to continue...now or never..."What I wanted to say, was whether it is fate or God, I'm glad that the choices in my life have led me to you. That I now know that I'm on the right path in my life. That I'm meant to spend my life with you. That..." she swallowed hard, "I love you". There. She had said it.

She slowly lifted her eyes to look at his face to gauge his reaction. What she saw there stunned her beyond belief and took her breath away.

Mulder was looking at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen upon his face. His eyes were filled with love and tears were streaming down his face.

"Mulder, I..."

Before she could finish her thought, Mulder took her into his arms and held her tight. He nestled his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck and stroking her silky hair.

He then spoke with such emotion that Scully thought her heart would burst from the love that she felt for him.

"Scully...Dana. I have longed to hear that from you for so long. I have loved you for so long. You're everything to me. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid to ruin what we already had. God, I love you so much."

With that, he pulled back to look her in the eyes. The blue eyes brimming with tears and filled with love. Slowly, he moved closer as she moved closer to him. Their lips, gently touching at first, then becoming more passionate, more heated. Her lips parted as did his and their tongues collided with passion and intensity. Her hands moving up to his shoulders and then entwining themselves into his hair. His hands slowly moving up her body, rubbing her back, and then grasping the back of her head as their kiss intensified.

Finally, they pulled apart as the need for oxygen overtook them both. They stared into each other's eyes, both noticing the love, passion and desire that resided in each other's eyes.

Before Scully could say anything, Mulder spoke.

"Oh! My! God! You are so fantastic, so wonderful. I can't believe we are here like this. I've dreamt of this moment so many times. I want you more than you'll ever know!" His smile was so big and bright, it could've lit up all of D.C.

Scully's smile was just as big and bright. "I can't believe this. I was so scared. So afraid that if I admitted how I feel about you...I feel so free now that I've admitted it to you and to myself. Mulder, I want you and now I know you want me and..."

Mulder stopped her words with a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned. Her head was spinning. Her heart was overflowing. She had never been so happy.

Mulder pulled back and gazed lovingly into her eyes before he spoke. "Scully..." he hesitated. She urged him on with a look. "Now that I know you love me as much as I love you, there's only one thing..."

She interrupted him with the most amazing question..."Mulder, will you make love to me?"

"Are you sure," Mulder asked in return.

"Never more sure of anything in my life", was her reply as her lips recaptured his.

Without breaking their kiss, Mulder removed Scully's clothes in record time. He had never wanted anything or anyone more in his entire life. She was all he ever wanted or needed. As he unfastened her black lace bra, he pulled back to admire her supple breasts. She was breathtakingly beautiful! He lowered his head to gently kiss a trail down to her breasts. As he gently licked her nipple and then took it into his mouth, Scully gasped and moaned with pleasure. This was really happening!

He didn't stop there. He gently laid her back onto his bed. He then slowly massaged her breasts and then allowed his hands to gently slide down her sides and stoke across her tight abdomen. Scully could barely breath and was writhing with pleasure. His thumbs gently stroked along the waistband of her black lace panties before gently sliding them off of her, caressing her thighs as he removed them.

As he slowly moved back up her body, he placed gentle, butterfly kisses on her calf, behind her knee, on her inner thigh. Scully gasped with pleasure and excitement as he got closer to the top of her thigh. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he gently spread her legs and her moist folds.

"Oh...God, Mulderrrr..." she moaned in ecstasy.

He delicately massaged her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it tenderly. Scully was writhing and began bucking her hips into him. The more he licked and sucked, the more she bucked and moaned.

'God, he's good at this!', she thought to herself.

His tongue penetrated her center as his thumb massaged her clit. She was getting wetter and wetter by the moment. Her writhing and moaning intensified as she drew nearer to her climax.

"Muldr...Oh, God...Mul..." she cried out as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure ripped through her body, juices flowing out of her like a waterfall, drenching Mulder's face.

"Yes!" Mulder shouted with a huge wet smile on his face.

Scully looked at him with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Uh...sorry? I've never done that before", she said shyly.

"No...It was beautiful", he said as he wiped off his face with the sheet. "There's nothing better than pleasing the woman that you love. And oh, how I love you! But, Scully, I'm not done pleasing you yet."

With that, he pulled himself up along side her shapely form, placed his hands on either side of her head and covered her voluptuous mouth with his own. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth, licking her full bottom lip, joining hers in a wrestling match.

She could taste herself as they kissed and she grew more and more excited as their tongues danced together. As she came up for air, she began placing gentle kisses on his nose, eyes, cheeks, working her way to his ears and neck. She suckled there briefly before moving to his collar bone and stopping at his nipples. She gently sucked and nipped at them causing him to moan with pleasure.

As she started working her way down his abdomen , she grasped his member and began to gently stroke it up and down, causing him to cry out.

"Oh! God! Scullllyyy..."

"Shh...I'm not done." With that, she slowly licked from the base of his shaft to the tip and then ran little circles around the tip with her tongue. Mulder couldn't believe that she was doing this to him. He had fantasized about it but never expected it to come true. At that moment, she took as much of him as she could into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, licking and sucking with each movement.

"Scuuullllyyy..." he half moaned and half shouted. It felt so good. But if he didn't stop her now, he would explode, and he hadn't even entered her yet. So no matter how much he was enjoying this, he had to stop her. He reached down to her head and guided her away from his engorged member and gently pulled her up beside him.

She looked at him with surprise. "You didn't like it", she asked hesitantly.

"No. Just the opposite. It felt too good and I didn't want everything to end too soon. I want to make love to you... I want to be in you... and if I didn't stop you... that would never happen." He smiled at her as he gazed lovingly into her deep blue eyes. With that, he lowered his head to hers and reclaimed her mouth with his, their tongues again playing the mating dance.

As the kiss intensified, Scully found that her nether regions were again burning hot and oh, so wet. Without saying a word, Scully slowly spread her legs and guided his body into position. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let his swollen penis tickle the inside of her folds. Both of them began moaning at the contact.

Mulder entered her with one fluid motion and Scully gasped in pleasure. He held himself still, allowing Scully's walls to become accustomed to his swollen member. As soon as she became adjusted, her hips began to rock rhythmically, gyrating against him. He matched his rhythm to hers. He could feel her walls tightening around him as she rocked harder, her breathing fast and ragged. She screamed out for him to push harder. He rose up on his knees without separating from her. He took her knees and raised her lower half into the air and then began to pump harder, with slow deliberate strokes.

She was moaning loudly and her head was shaking from side to side. Her hands grabbed the sheets and balled them up into her fists.

Mulder began pumping harder and faster as Scully's walls began to contract around him. She let go, screaming out his name, juices flowing all around. The moment the juices started flowing, Mulder lost control as well, and with one last thrust, he was over the edge. Both of them cumming in unison and crying out the other's name over and over until their orgasms subsided.

Mulder let go of Scully's legs and laid down beside her. She wrapped one arm and one leg over his body and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. Both were still out of breath, their chests rising and falling heavily. Sweat was running down the sides of Mulder's face. Scully reached up her hand that was lying on his chest and gently wiped it away.

Simultaneously, they both exhaled heavily. "That was Un...Fucking...Believable," they said in unison. They then both giggled. Great minds think alike.

"Oh my God, Mulder! That was..." she stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"I know. I know, Scully. God, that was better than I had imagined it would be."

Scully looked into his face and saw the most loving, ethereal look on his face. "You imagined this?" she softly asked.

"More times than you'll ever know," he replied. "What about you?" He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"More times than you'll ever know," she answered, returning his smile.

"Scully...I", Mulder hesitated, not wanting to ruin the moment. Her look urged him to continue.

"I need you to know...I love you more than anyone or anything in the universe. But..."

Scully raised her eyebrow and started to pull away. 'Oh, God! He regrets it. He doesn't want this. Oh! God!' Her thoughts began to race.

Mulder could feel her tense up and saw the look of fear and uncertainty beginning to show in her eyes.

"No...wait. I just was going to say that I love you so much that now that we are here... at this point...I can never go back again. You mean so much to me, that it would kill me if you regretted this and put your walls back between us. I need to know that you don't regret this and that we will be together like this again." He looked into her eyes, pleadingly.

Her body relaxed and a sweet smile slowly tickled the corners of her mouth. "Mulder, I can't go back either. I've loved you for so long and now that I know you feel the same way..." Scully beamed as a single tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

Mulder gently wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"So, we're on the same page...finally," he said with a grin.

"Now and forever," was her reply as she tenderly kissed him.

She nestled back into his shoulder. "Mulder?"

"Yeh?"

"Just so you know, I have to leave soon so I can go home and change. We have to be at work in a few hours and I don't think it would look too 'professional' if I showed up in the same clothes two days in a row," she chuckled.

"Damn," he said half serious. "Here I thought we could just play hooky and spend the whole day in bed...you know, making up for lost time." He kissed the top of her head.

"Mulder, you know, we have to stay professional at work. If they find out, they could separate us. And I don't know about you, but I couldn't take that." She sounded worried.

"Scully, I couldn't take it either. We'll figure out the ground rules. Don't worry. Now that we're together in every way, I won't jeopardize this for anything. I love you. Now, try to get a little sleep."

He gently tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They then snuggled into each other and fell into peaceful slumber, knowing that the love they each had hidden was now shared and would be for all time. Their souls finally united for all eternity.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my version of the All Things missing scene. Would love to hear your thoughts so please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
